forbidden love chat
by WyldClaw
Summary: set in star clan shortly after Feathertail's sacrifice ( before crowfeather becomes a warrior). Feathertail and Fallowtail have a chat about their forbidden WindClan loves: Reedfeather and Crowpaw . one shot. slight Feather/Crow and Fallowtail/Reedfeather hints. please read and review. thanks


A StarClan chat by WyldClaw

Summary: This is a chat that Feathertail, and her great grandmother Fallowtail in StarClan shortly after her death. I don't own any Warriors cats. Please read and review

XxX XxX XxX

The gorgeous half RiverClan half ThunderClan she cat Feathertail was dead and living in StarClan.

Despite the warmth she felt in a patch of sunlight in StarClan She sighed. The young slender silver- gray she cat sacrificed her life to save the Tribe of Rushing Water from an evil yellow wild cat named Sharptooth. Since she saved the Tribe but was a Clan Cat she was able to walk both StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting, the home of the Tribe's ancestors.

But she didn't really feel comfortable in the Tribe of Endless Hunting's part of the stars since she didn't know many cats so she spent a lot of time in StarClan. She loved StarClan. She smiled to herself. _How could you not enjoy a place is eternal Greenleaf and full of fresh fat fish and warm waters?_ She was able to bond with Silverstream- her poor RiverClan mother who lost her life giving birth to her and her brother Stormfur.

She felt her mind wandering to her friends that she had left behind. In spite of how beautiful and wonderful StarClan was she missed her friend and mentor Mistyfoot, her son Reedpaw as well as her only surviving family members- her father Graystripe and Stonefur.

It was hard being a HalfClan cat. Many RiverClan cats only tolerated her due to her heritage, as her mother had been well liked in the Clan and Crookedstar's cherished kit. It was easier when he had been alive and she was but a kit. She had to work extremely hard to prove her loyalty was to RiverClan. The persecution during Tigerstar's brief reign as the leader of TigerClan had truly terrified her.

The cloud that was Silverstream's death hung over her and As an apprentice She had been warned time and time again never to fall for a cat from another Clan. She had been open to love, but there hadn't been any toms in RiverClan that had really caught her eye. But during the journey to find Midnight she found herself falling for a certain sleek smoky-gray nearly black WindClan apprentice.

She sighed. "Oh Crowpaw, my love. You can't believe how much I miss you. If only we were in the same Clan and I hadn't sacrificed my life to save the Tribe we could be together… " She trailed off lost in her thoughts of what could have been.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she didn't see a light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur and a fishy RiverClan scent pad up behind her. The newcomer looked at Feathertail sadly- for she could relate to loving a WindClan tom.

the stranger cleared her throat and Feathertail turned around and saw the other she – cat. She scrambled to her paws. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know I was speaking out loud-"

The stranger's blue eyes twinkled- Feathertail reminded her so much of Graypool and Willowbreeze, her own daughters. "My dear, I'm not mad. I was just strolling along and I heard you speak. It brought back memories of Reedfeather. " She motioned with a paw for Feathertail to sit back down as she did the same.

" You smell of my old Clan but I don't think I've ever met you." Feathertail remarked.

The other cat shook her head. "No my dear, you haven't. I was already here when Graystripe brought you and Stormfur to RiverClan But you remind me so much of Silverstream for I'm her grandmother Fallowtail"

The silver- gray she cat then remembered stories Mosspelt and Greenflower told her about a brown she cat that looked after Silverstream when her foster mother couldn't. "So does that mean you're my great-grandmother?"

Fallowtail nodded. "it does indeed."

"Who is Reedfeather?"

Fallowtail took a deep breath. "Reedfeather was your great-grandfather, he was this stunning light brown tabby tom with gorgeous amber eyes I fell in love with seasons upon seasons ago. We were both warriors at the time when we began to fall for one another at a Gathering. I remember thinking what a handsome WindClan tom he was-"

"I have WindClan blood inside me?" Fallowtail nodded. She had never heard of this part of her heritage before.

"it's not really talked about much, " the older cat admitted.

"Oh. " She understood. "What happened when the word got out?"

" Before Graypool and Willowbreeze were born I met with him one last time and ended our relationship saying I wanted the kits to be raised as true RiverClan cats. A few moons after they were born Crookedstar- he was Crookedpaw at the time- brought him into the camp and he demanded to have them. I objected and Rippleclaw asked if I'd forgotten what loyalty meant."

"But you ended it with Reedfeather moons before," her kin pointed out.

"I know dear but he didn't understand. Reedfeather threatened to fight for them but I gave in, knowing it was better to give them to WindClan than fighting. I … didn't know where else to go asides from the nursery. I felt like some cat had clawed out my heart. I felt like my sadness was tearing me apart from the inside " Her eyes looked watery as she recalled the loss.

Feathertail felt a pang of sympathy for Fallowtail. _She must have been truly devastated- no wonder her grief was eating her up._ "Oh my! How did you get Graypool and Willowbreeze back from WindClan?"

Her eyes brightened up. "Hailstar. He led a patrol to rescue them but I didn't know of it until they returned. I was so grateful to him. When my kits were about to be warriors I asked him if their names could be names to be Graypool and Willowbreeze so they could carry the strength of wind and water together forever."

Feathertail understood right away. " You never stopped loving him, even after all those moons."

Fallowtail shook her head. " That's correct, my dear great-granddaughter. I know you love Crowpaw but. You weren't destined to be his mate."

"Wh-what?"

"Come with me, " the brown she cat got to her paws and beckoned to Feathertail to do the same. The two she cats walked to a little puddle nearby that trickled into a calm stream. This stream lead into what was known as the Pool of Prophecies. Fallowtail waved a forepaw over the puddle as she meowed , " Pool of Prophecy, Pool of Prophecy, please show me who Crowpaw's future mate is to be."

She tapped it lightly. The puddle rippled and an image of a cat appeared in the water. Feathertail's jaw dropped – she knew who the amber eyed, white chested, pale brown tabby she cat the image showed was. "But –but she's Squirelpaw's sister! She's an m-medicine cat apprentice. She isn't a-allowed to have k-kits or a mate." She stammered in shock.

Fallowtail waved her paw over the puddle again and Leafpaw's image vanished. "True. But her future kits have a great destiny laid out for them. And she will make Crowpaw very happy. Tell me dear, would you want to see him happy again?"

She thought hard. _Crowpaw isn't over my death and he's so lonely. His father Deadfoot died when he was a kit and he didn't really get lots of affection from Ashfoot. That's why he's so prickly. He definitely deserves some happiness in his life and I don't want to see him sad._ "Yes." She mewed. " He's gone through a lot in such a short time and he deserves to be happy. It's hard growing up without a parent giving you affection and love- I grew up without Silverstream and he grew up without Deadfoot. I saw past the prickly coat into his heart and if Leafpaw can do the same then good for her. Love can't be controlled or regulated from true love knows no boundaries. "

Fallowtail eyes went wide- for she had looked like Crookedstar while saying that beautiful speech. "Spoken like a true StarClan cat, Feathertail. You looked just like Crookedstar when you spoke."

The younger cat felt her cheeks burn. "I just spoke from the heart. "

" That takes a lot of guts. Reedfeather used to say that courage and wisdom are the key to great speeches."

"He sounds like a wise cat ."

"He is. He was WindClan's deputy for many seasons" Fallowtail purred, proud of her former mate. "I'm sure he would love to meet you. Would you like to see him?"

The young she-cat smiled. "Do RiverClan cats love to fish? Of course I would"

The two StarClan cats padded away from the small puddle.

The end


End file.
